IRON MAIDEN COUSIN
by reioyamada
Summary: Manta recibe una visita inesperada de un familiar del que no sabia que existia y se ve como la clave para la derrota del enemigo. Sin embargo tendra que enfrentarse a sus amigos para salvarlos. ¿Que pasara ahora?
1. Chapter 1

¡ Hola! Soy Rei Oyamada y este es mi primer fic, así que no sean muy duros conmigo si lo leen.

Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece a mí, sino a Hiroyuki Takei.

¿ **Iron Maiden Cousin?**

**CAPITULO 1**

Era un dia como cualquier otro en la vida de Manta Oyamada (A/N: si lo fuera, estaría escribiendo esto?). Habían pasado unos meses desde el fin del Torneo de shamanes y eran las vacaciones de verano. Tanto Yoh, como los demás se habían ido a sus respectivas casas ( Ryu se fue a Izumo con los Asakura), así que Manta se encontraba solo y aburrido (A/N: no por mucho tiempo).

Al llegar a casa observo con sorpresa, que su madre lo recibió en la puerta junto con su hermana Mannoko (quien le lanzaba miradas de "yo sé algo que tu no sabes").

Ehem, ¿pasa algo?

Bueno Manta, ¿recuerdas que una de mis hermanas vive en Paris?-comenzó diplomáticamente la señora Oyamada.

FLASHBACK:

Manta encuentra una foto de su madre con dos mujeres parecidas a ella y le pregunta a la señora Keiko (A/N: el nombre de la señora Oyamada) quienes son.

Mis hermanas.-responde algo molesta- Pero perdimos contacto hace tiempo. Creo que una, Akiko, vive en Paris u otro lugar de Francia y se caso con un francés (lo dijo con un tono de envidia), pero no estoy segura. Y por favor, no quiero volver a oír de ninguna de ellas. ¿Entendido?

FIN DE FLASHBACK.

Si, eso creo.

Después de aquella conversación le había parecido algo muy extraño que su madre sacara a relucir el tema.

Bueno, eh, la hija de una de ellas esta aquí.

¡QUEEE!

No grites, por favor. Ella quería estudiar aquí, así que Akiko y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo y aquí esta ella, es una jovencita muy extraña, por cierto. Como es de la familia no podíamos habernos negado.

En otras palabras, es rica y mi padre no quiere arruinar posibles negocios.-respondió Manta, quien conocía a sus padres demasiado bien. (A/N: si, asi es su familia en el manga. Pobre...).

Quiero que seas amable con ella. ¿Te parece?

Si, por supuesto.- dijo Manta con un suspiro. Solo podía guardar esperanzas de que su prima no se pareciera a los familiares que conocía él.

Los tres entraron a la sala.

Manta, quiero que conozcas a tu prima Jeanne-Marie Celest. Jeanne, tu primo Manta.

Creo que ya nos conocemos.- dijo, ignorando la expresión de enorme sorpresa en el rostro de Manta (A/N: tipo "veo a una persona rodeada de fantasmas"), sentada en un sofá de cuero negro, mientras el viento agitaba su cabello color celeste (A/N: creo que me deje llevar), con una dulce sonrisa la Doncella de Hierro.

FIN DEL 1 CAPITULO.

¿Y como les pareció? Disculpen los errores (soy extranjera), espero reviews, y la familia de Manta sale solo en el manga. ¡Chao!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo con el segundo capitulo de IRC. Aunque solo recibí 2 review voy a seguir con el fic.

¿**IRON MAIDEN COUSIN?**

**CAPITULO 2**

-¿Pero que demonios?

¡Manta!- le reclamo molesta la señora Keiko.

No se preocupe, tía. Yo también me lleve una gran sorpresa al enterarme de que éramos parientes.- Jeanne sonrió de nuevo.

¡¡¡No puede ser! ¡Debe de haber un error!- Manta todavía no podía creerlo. Él era primo de la Doncella de Hierro, la líder de los soldados X, enemiga mortal de Hao (A/N: creo que lo puse muy en claro) .

Bien, - suspiro la madre de Manta- los dejare para que hablen un poco. Vamonos, Mannoko.

Las dos salieron de la habitación.

¿Pero, como es posible?- pregunto incrédulo Manta.-¿ Porque durante el Torneo...?

Entonces no lo sabia. Al regresar a casa decidí investigar un poco sobre mi familia, al fin y al cabo no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Con la derrota de Hao y la perdida de muchos amigo míos, entre ellos mi dios Shamash.

Además, me interesaba mi origen. No solo descubrí, que tu y yo somos parientes, sino que también descendemos de una gran dinastía de shamanes, cuya misión siempre ha sido detener a Hao en sus distintas reencarnaciones, y son muchas mas de las que te imaginas.

P..pero mi madre... ella nunca.

Mi tía, ella nunca ha presentado habilidades sobrenaturales, por eso no le agrada su familia y viceversa. Pero tu, Manta...

¿Y..yo? ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?

Creo que eres o podrías ser un shaman. Por esas razones vine aquí.

¿¡EH! No, eso es imposible.

¿No quieres averiguarlo?

ESA MISMA NOCHE:

Manta ( pensando)

Esto es increíble. La Doncella- mi prima, yo- un shaman, la familia de mi madre- una antigua dinastía de shamanes, es totalmente ilógico. Aunque... Eso explicaría muchas cosas... Como el que yo pueda ver fantasmas o el que haya hecho la posesión con Moske sin previo entrenamiento. Eso no lo pudo explicar ninguno de mis amigos. Según ellos, fue un milagro.

Manta miro un antiguo libro que le había dejado Jeanne. Según ese texto, la familia Nekoi (apellido de soltera de su madre y su hermana) tenia la sagrada misión de detener a Hao, quien aparentemente no solo reencarnaba cada 500 años, pero más seguido y sus dos objetivos eran acabar con shamanes, que se oponían a el, (por ej. Los Asakura y los Nekoi) y causar estragos entre los seres humanos. También decía cuando Hao trato de apoderarse de los grandes espíritus un shaman poderoso, anteriormente un amigo suyo, descubrió su plan de reencarnar en decenas de ocasiones y así mantenerse al tanto del desarrollo de la civilización. Por eso ese shaman de apellido Nekoi (A/N: ¿obvio, no?) junto con su familia decidieron detenerlo en todas esas vidas futuras, sin embargo, mantuvieron su decisión, así como la información secreta para los otros shamanes y particularmente para los Asakura. Desde entonces han salvado las vidas de miles de personas y se habían autodenominado Los Protectores.

El libro traía descripciones de todas las vidas de Hao, sus técnicas, sus espíritus y sus aliados (A/N: al espiritu de Fuego lo reservaba para ocasiones especiales como el Torneo).

Según el Libro las vidas de Yoh y sus amigos estaban en grave peligro y ellos ni siquiera lo sospechaban... Y él debía ayudarles. Ese era su deber.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE:

-Jeanne, quiero averiguar si soy un shaman.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2.**

¿Y que les pareció? ¡POR FAVOR ENVIEN REVIEWS! ¡SOLO RECIBI 2!

A Zria: ¡GRACIAS! Eres mi primer lectora (espero que no la ultima ). En cuanto a tus preguntas: lo que les pasara pues sigue leyendo, tal vez haya algo mas entre ellos, y 13 tomos del manga en ingles los puedes leer en groups. ¡Sayonara!

A Loconexion: ¿En serio te parecio bueno? Gracias por tu comentario. Y soy de Rusia. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Que tal! Aquí llego con otro capitulo. Disculpen el retraso y que lo disfruten.

**IRON MAIDEN COUSIN**

**CAPITULO 3**

Un avion de la empresa Oyamada aterrizo en el aeropuerto privado de la Organización Nekoi.

¿Esta es?-pregunto Manta a su prima.

Si. A propósito¿estas seguro que el espiritu que escogiste es el mas indicado?-Jeanne miro con desconfianza a Moske, quien se habia tomado todo el sake del minibar del avion y ahora estaba gritando una canción que habia sido popular hace unos 500 años en alguna remota region de Japón.

Creo que tambien estoy dudándolo.

En el aeropuerto fueron recibidos por dos personas: Irene Nekoi, una chica de unos 17 años, palida, con pelo café claro y vestida con una blusa blanca y falda azul oscuro un poco mas debajo de las rodillas. Algo que llamaba la atención en ella era el micrófono que llevaba en la cintura. El otro, un hombre ya entrado en años, se presento como Aarón Nekoi, lider de los Protectores. Era alto, tenia cabello canoso y llevaba un traje color gris.

Bienvenidos.- dijo el señor Nekoi mientras salian del aeropuerto, dirigiéndose a un grupo de edificios que se vislumbraban a lo lejos.- Como veran, en los 1500 años de trabajo hemos tratado de contar tanto con los metodos tradicionales como con los mas modernos avances de la tecnología.

Disculpe¿todos los de aquí, son familiares?- le pregunto Manta.

Asi es.-le respondio Irene.-En realidad, yo soy prima de Keiko (A/N: la mama de Manta pues) y el señor Aarón su padre.

¡SU PADRE?-gritaron Manta y Jeanne al unísono.

Si, supongo que soy su abuelo.- sonrio Aarón.- Ahora, aclarado eso tenemos asuntos mas importantes que discutir. Creemos que Hao papa su siguente reencarnación planea ocupar el cuerpo de alguno de los amigos cercanos de Yoh Asakura, algun shaman.

¿En serio¿Pero no se supone que tendría que volver a nacer para reencarnar?

No realmente.- replico Irene.- Hao es increíblemente poderoso, puede ocupar cualquier cuerpo con un nivel mas bajo de poder espiritual.

Ahí es donde entras tu, Manta.

¿YO?

Asi es. Como eres amigo suyo, puedes decir si alguno comienza a actuar extraño.

¡Me estan pidiendo que los espie!

Debes entender que Hao buscara la manera de vengarse y nadie sospecha siquiera sobre esto.

¿Y porque no podemos explicarles todo?

Porque en su opinión los Nekoi somos asesinos y traidores. Eso es, porque nos hemos visto obligados a matar a muchas personas, shamanes, que en su opinión eran sus amigos, varias veces con la ayuda de otros amigos suyos. ¿Comprendes, Manta?

¿Para salvar las vidas de mis amigos tendre que traicionar su confianza y asesinar a uno de ellos, tal vez a Yoh?

No, Hao no puede reencarnar en el.

¿Traicionar a Amidamaru?-eso lo dijo Moske, horrorizado.

Solo en su opinión. Para salvar su las vidas de Yoh y los demas habra que sacrificar su amistad.- dijo una mujer con alas de aguila, cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto con escamas brillantes. Se veia muy triste.-Y yo soy Harpie, la espiritu de Irene.

Bien.-Manta se veia decidido.-Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Pero¿es necesario matar al que este poseído con el espiritu de Hao?

Depende de las circunstancias. Entonces¿estas seguro de poder vigilar a tus amigos, pelear con ellos de ser necesario y dejar que te consideren un traidor y te odien? – el señor Nekoi estaba muy serio y concentrado.

S-si. Estoy seguro.

Tu entrenamiento comenzara mañana. Va tambien para ti, Jeanne. Irene les mostrara donde pueden instalarse y después les dara un tour por el lugar. Hasta luego.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3 

¿Y bien¿Como estuvo? Se que fue nada mas el dialogo, pero bueno. Espero reviews.

A Zria y Loconexion: Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, espero les guste el nuevo capitulo. Les agradezco todo su apoyo. -. Espero seguir leyendo sus reviews.

A yo-chan1: Gracias, ojala y sigaspendiente del fic . Y lo del curso de ruso... ¡POKA! (adios, se lee p o k a´)

A Yuki-chan:Gracias por tus comentarios, me animan a seguir adelante!


	4. Chapter 4

¿Cómo estan? Disculpen la tardanza y ¡comenzamos con el siguiente capitulo!

**IRON MAIDEN COUSIN**

CAPITULO 4 

-¡Yoh!

-¿Mmmh?-respondio el chico a su "adorable" prometida.

-¿Se podria saber que estas haciendo?¡Deberias estar entrenando, ya que los espiritus me han avisado que un gran peligro se acerca!

-¿Un gran peligro?-Yoh sonrio.-No puede ser, seguramente te habras equivocado al descifrar su aviso.

¡¡¡PUM!

-¡LA-GRAN-SACERDOTIZA-ANNA-KYOYAMA-JAMAS-SE-EQUIVOCA! ¿TE-QUEDO-CLARO-ESO-YOH?

-S-s-s-i, Annita.

-Bien. Ahora…

-Buenas tardes. ¿Hay alguien en casa?-pregunto una voz familiar.

-Hola, Manta. ¿Cómo estas?-Era obvio que Yoh se sentia aliviado de no tener que estar a solas con la itako.

-Pues bien. Pero dime ¿por qué nos ha invitado a todos tu abuelo?

-Quien sabe... Anna acaba de decirme que un gran peligro se acerca, tal vez por eso...

De pronto se oyo el ruido de una pelea:

-¡¡¿¿Qué dijiste!

-Lo que escuchaste.

-Ya dejen de pelear que esta es la casa de Don Yoh.

-Vaya, pobre no es...

-Ji-ji, hola chicos. Tiempo sin verlos...

-¿Cómo estan, Don Yoh, Doña Anna, Manta?

-Bienvenidos sean.-Todos voltearon a esas palabras y vieron al señor Yohmei y al señor Mikihisa.- Se preguntaran seguramente, porque los hemos invitado a venir aquí y porque les pedimos que se apresuraran. Se debe a una amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros.(A/N: ¿se cierne sobre o se cierne ante?)

¡¿Amenaza?-Esto lo preguntaron todos al unísono.

Tememos que se trate del terrible clan de asesinos y traidores Nekoi (Manta desvio la mirada) que por alguna sadica razon se autodenominan Los Protectores.

¿Nekoi? No recuerdo a ningun participante en el Torneo con ese nombre.-Lyserg dijo pensativo.

Nunca han participado en el Torneo de Shamanes. Siempre han atacado poco después. Han asesinado a un sinfín de shamanes y ahora es probable que los ataquen a ustedes. Por eso es que les hemos pedido

venir aquí. Debemos permanecer unidos para evitar que haya mas victimas.

¿ Pero porque los Nekoi matan siempre después del Torneo? ¿No seria mas lógico y mas facil hacerlo durante ese tiempo?-Len seguia con su expresión fria de siempre, pero en realidad la noticia le habia shockeado igual que a los demas.

No lo se. Pero adelante, pasen a la casa. Tamao las enseñara las habitaciones que van a ocupar.

Bienvenidos, jóvenes. Por aquí, por favor.- La pelirosada sonrio timidamente. (A/N: ¿alguien vio a Tamao sonreir de otro modo?)

ESA MISMA NOCHE:

Manta salio sigilosamente de su habitación. Tenia una misión que cumplir.

FLASHBACK:

-Manta, en la casa de los Asakura se encuentra escondida un pergamino de suma importancia. En el esta escrita la descripción de un ritual muy peligroso que si llegara a ser realizado traeria desgracias a toda la humanidad. No cabe duda de que Hao intentara conseguirlo. Debes sacar ese pergamino y pasarlo a Irene, quien hara guardia cerca de la casa la primera noche. Esto es aun mas importante que descubrir en que cuerpo reencarnara Hao, asi que correras el riesgo de ser descubierto. ¿Entendiste?

FIN DE FLASHBACK.

Manta se escurrio a la sala subterranea, se acerco a donde estaban los papeles (A/N : es mi fic y quiero que ya sepa de antemano donde esta el pergamino ¿y que?) cuando dee pronto oyo una voz conocida:¿ Se podria saber QUE estas haciendo aquí a estas horas, Manta?

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4 

A Zria: ¿de verdad te gusto? Y no, no va a ser el el poseído asi que no te preocupes.

A Loconexion: No entendi la primera pregunta. Y si, voy a poner algo de romance.

A yo-chan1: PRIVET ( hola se pronuncia p r i v e´ t). Y mil gracias por seguir leyendo -.

A Yuki-Asakura: si en serio te gusto tanto entonces vale la pena, continuare T-T. Gracias por tus lindas porras.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Nihao! Soy yo de nuevo, mil disculpas por el retraso y sigo con el fic. Ah, y por si las dudas: Shaman King no me pertenece... como y a todos ustedes.

IRON MAIDEN COUSIN CAPITULO 5 

-¿Len?-pregunto Manta, lamentándose para si que no tuvo oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo con sus queridos amigos.

Si, y me sorprende verte aquí, especialmente a la una de la madrugada.

Lo mismo digo de ti.

Como vi que salias a escondidas pense en seguirte. Espero una explicación. (Bason aparecio detrás del chino).

¿Y si no quiero dartela?-Manta le volvio la espalda y saco algo de un escondite que se encontraba oculto debajo de una piedra.

¿Qué es lo estas haciendo? Dudo que a los Asakura les agrade que husmees por ahí.

Me convenciste. Jeh. Te voy a dar la unica explicacion que necesitas. ¡Mosque, en la computadora!

¡QUE!- tanto Len como Bason se encontraban en estado de shock por lo que acababa de pasar y el Tao volo hacia el otro lado de la habitación por el golpe del martillo.

Manta¿ que...-dijo antes de que todo se oscureciera ante sus ojos.

¡Señorito!-Bason no podia creerlo. Estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Yoh o a alguien mas cuando Manta lo detuvo:

Mientras vas a despertar a alguno de _tus _amigos,- Pronuncio las palabras tus amigos con especial desprecio.- tendre todo el tiempo del mundo para matar a tu amo e irme. Asi que no te recomiendo que hagas eso.

P-p-pero...

Silencio. En cuando me vaya haz lo que quieras, no me importa. – El pobre espiritu no podia creer la fria expresión en el rostro de uno de los mas cercanos amigos del joven Yoh.

- ¿Quién eres y porque estas haciendo todo esto?

¿Por qué no les preguntas al señor Yohmei? El parece conocernos muy bien.- Finalizando esta oración, el chico desaparecio.

¿Nekoi?-de pronto Bason se dio cuenta.-¡Joven Yoh, todos, despierten¡Traicion, asesinato, incendio, el fin del mundo! (A/N: como vemos en la serie, Bason tiende a exagerar con las emociones)

En la casa Asakura comenzo el panico:

-¿Incendio¿Qué, no, la casa se quema! Todo el patrimonio de los Asakura!(sr. Yohmei)

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH¡ASESINOS¡DONDE¡ NO ME MATEN TENGO QUE SALVAR A LOS CROPOCUS!(solo por si las dudas, Horo-Horo)

¡NOS HAN ADVERTIDO SOBRE EL FIN DEL MUNDO! (en la casa matriz de los Nekoi: Jeanne¡Achu!)(Lyserg)

¿Nos han traicionado? Sabia que estos holgazanes no son de fiar. (Anna)

YOH:ZZZZZZzzzzz -.

EN EL HELICOPTERO DE LOS PROTECTORES:

¿Cómo te sientes Manta?-preguntaron al unísono Irene y Harpie, su espiritu.

¿Como te sentirias tu después de atacar a tu amigo, a estas horas probablemente, todos sabran lo que paso y me odiaran.

Pero conseguiste el pergamino. Ahora Hao no podra causar tantos problemas.

Dime, Irene¿en que consiste ese ritual del que tanto hablan?

No estoy muy segura, pero según los libros, en que sacrificando una parte de ti mismo de cierta forma, esa parte que les entregues a los demonios sera compensada con un poder inimaginable, si aceptas sembrar destrucción o bien una vida eterna. Es la versión simplificada.

¿Una parte de ti mismo¡PERO...!

En el caso de Hao fácilmente podria significar el sacrificio de su otra mitad.-La joven sonrio tristemente.-Yoh tendría que morir en inexplicable sufrimiento, es otra de las condiciones.

Oh no...

Pero sin el pergamino no podra hacer nada.

Amidamaru...-suspiraba tristemente Mosque en un rincón del helicóptero.-Que opinión tendra de mi ahora...

No te preocupes, querido.-Harpie se le acerco cuidadosamente.-Destruyendo su amistad, estas salvando su alma. –Y la hermosa harpia lo beso en los labios.

Mosque se puso todo rojo primero, pero después , haciendo caso omiso de las risitas de Irene y Manta, le devolvió un beso apasionado.

Bien, el encontro algo de consuelo. Solo espero poder hacer lo mismo...-Manta suspiro y se volvio para mirar alejándose el bosque de Izumo...

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5  
¿Y bien¿Cómo estuvo? Quiero que me digan si los personajes estan OOC¿si?

A Loconexion¿A trampa¿Para Manta? A lo mejor y si...

A Miki: Me alegra tener lectores nuevos siempre.

A Yuki-Asakura: Miles y miles de gracias por seguir conmigo


	6. Chapter 6

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo lamento. Me retrase muchísimo. Pero no abandone el fic así comenzamos con el 6 capitulo.

DISCLAIMER: No se como decir esto de manera original, así que: Shaman King no me pertenece. Ya.

**IRON MAIDEN COUSIN**

**CAPITULO 6**

- ¡¡¿¿Manta?

- ¿¿¡¡Mosque!

- ¡Imposible!

- Les digo que eso fue lo que paso.- Len estaba rodeado por sus amigos, todos con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro. Mientras Anna estaba haciéndole un vendaje. Normalmente lo hubiera hecho Tamao, pero esta, después de entender lo que había pasado, estaba llorando en algún apartado rincón de la casa.

- A ver, - Ryu dijo seriamente,- Estas afirmando que seguiste a Manta hasta ese lugar, le preguntaste que estaba haciendo ahí, el saco algo desde debajo de una roca, hizo la posesión de objetos con Mosque, te noqueo, amenazo a Bason, insinuó que pertenecía a la dinastía Nekoi y se esfumo. ¿Así fue?

- Precisamente.

- No lo creo.-Todos se dieron vuelta, ya que Yoh no solía hablar de manera tan brusca.- Manta no pudo haberlo hecho. Simplemente no pudo.- El joven Asakura tenia la mirada perdida.

- Pues creelo.- Horo-Horo se veía molesto.- Yo tampoco quisiera creer que el nos traiciono. Y eso que lo considerábamos un buen amigo. Probablemente tenía todo esto planeado desde un principio, el muy hipócrita.

- No.- Era la primera vez que Anna hablo.- No es así. Solo he notado una actitud diferente en el ayer, cuando llego. Deberían saber que poseo un don especial, algo así como una telepatía.- Ignoro las miradas de los demás y prosiguió.- La mañana anterior percibí que se sentía deprimido, temía que fuese la ultima ocasión para estar aquí con nosotros. No creo que sus intenciones fueran las de traicionarnos desde el momento que conoció a Yoh. Además aquí hay muchas cosas que no encajan.

- ¿Como cuales?- Chocolove le pregunto no muy convencido.

- Como el hecho que su espíritu acompañante es Mosque.

- Ahora que lo mencionas…- Fausto adopto una expresión pensativa.- Si el ha esperado a su amigo Amidamaru durante mas de 600 años, no es lógico que lo cambie su amistad por la de alguien que apenas conoce desde hace un par de años.

- Tal vez…- Lyserg comenzó pero se detuvo.

- Tal vez ¿qué?- Horo se veía intrigado.

- Tal vez lo engañaron de alguna forma…

- ¡O lo chantajean!- Ryu se mostró algo aliviado por el hecho de que tal vez Manta no resultara ser un traidor del todo.

- Bien podrían haberlo hipnotizado.- Se les unió Len.

- ¡Si!- Tamao, grito irrumpiendo en el cuarto. Al ver como la miraban todos se puso roja de pies a cabeza y se metió en un rincón. Anna sonrió sin que nadie lo notase y pensó para si:"Finalmente se resigno a su amor imposible, probablemente harán buena pareja si esto se resuelve".

- En ese caso…- El grupo desvió su atención hacia Yoh.- Si le han hecho alguna de esas cosas ¡debemos ayudarle!

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación.

Y dime, ¿cómo piensas hacer eso?- Fría como siempre pregunto la itako.

Pueeeees...- El shaman se quedo en blanco.

Morphine quiere decir algo.- El ingles noto a su hada tratando de llamar la atención.

¿Qué sucede?

Ella señalo el péndulo de Lyserg, luego se acerco a un mapa colgado en la pared y le dio una vuelta.

-¡Esta diciendo que quiere ir de vacaciones!- Horo grito. Todos cayeron tipo anime.

No, creo que esta insinuando que Lyserg puede localizar a Manta. Morphine asintió enérgicamente.

Eso es una gran idea.

Si, hagámoslo.

¿Y después?- Anna volvió a preguntar.

Iremos hasta donde el se encuentra y aclararemos las cosas.

¡Idiota!

A-a-abuelo…

¿No se te ha ocurrido que el esta en un lugar lleno de gente que quiere matarlos a todos? ¿Y si esta es una trampa? El pergamino robado contenía información acerca de un peligroso ritual. ¿Y si quieren realizarlo?

Manta es nuestro amigo, creo que nos arriesgaremos.-Yoh había recuperado su tranquila sonrisa de siempre.

- ¿Pero de que ritual esta hablando?- Fausto parecía interesado.

- No lo se. Solo se que se trata de algo que tendrá unas horribles consecuencias, si llega a ser realizado.

- Con más razón debemos ir.

- Todos asintieron en silencio.

**FIN DEL 6 CAPITULO**

Bien, aquí esta como siempre algo corto y tal vez no pasan muchas cosas, pero hay una importante revelación sobre una pareja ♥-♥, que por cierto me fascina. Espero sus reviews y con comentarios y opiniones.

A todos los reviewers:

Mil-mil gracias por su apoyo, espero que sigan con mi fanfic ya que habrán muchas cosas

interesantes. A propósito, estoy comenzando un nuevo fic de Mankin también. Espero lo lean.


	7. Chapter 7

¡HOLA! Aquí estoy de nuevo con mi fic. Espero les guste.

DISCLAIMER: nomeperteneceshamanking.

**IRON MAIDEN COUSIN**

CAPITULO 7 

Señor Aarón, me acaban de avisar que el grupo de Yoh Asakura se dirige a este lugar.

¿Estas segura, Irene?- el hombre no parecio preocupado.

Usted sabe que nuestro espia es de fiar.

Si, llama a Jacque, por favor.- La chica salio de la habitacion para entrar luego acompañada por un joven. Tenia un asombroso parecido con su hermana menor Jeanne. Iba vestido con una camisa de seda y unos pantalones azul oscuro.

Dime, ¿esta todo listo para comenzar con el plan?

Por supuesto, Manta y Jeanne se han adelantado y nos esperan alla.

¿Y _el_ traera a todos a tiempo?

¿Se esta refiriendo a ...- Irene lo interrumpio:

No menciones su nombre, ya que todos sabemos de quien estas hablando. (A/N:Lo se, soy mala)

Pero comienzo a tener mis dudas. Manta menciono que por la forma de hacer las cosa de sus amigos, podrían retrasarse mas de lo planeado.

Ya lo hemos tomado en cuenta. No tienes de que preocuparte. Irene, dile a Keiko, si, a Keiko Oyamada - aclaro al ver la expresión de sorpresa en los rostros de los jóvenes – que ella y Mannoko traigan el objeto al lugar señalado.

¿El objeto? (A/N: ¿Me estoy pasando del suspenso?)

Ya lo veran. Eso sera todo.

Irene y Jacque se retiraron.

Si esto falla estamos acabados. – Aarón Nekoi se levanto del sillon y se acerco a la ventana.-Probablemente sea nuestra ultima oportunidad...

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE EUROPA:

¿Ahora estamos perdidos?- Pilika pregunto curiosa.

No lo se.- Tamao se veia preocupada.

Lo dudo.- Jun intervino en la conversación.

Los chicos habian estado discutiendo sobre durante las ultimas 2 horas. A pesar de su péndulo, Lyserg pudo averiguar que Manta se encontraba en algun lugar de Europa, tal vez en inclusive en Rusia. Asi que ahora estaban ligeramente perdidos.

- Al este.

Al sur.

Norte.

Sudonorte.

¿Eh?

Eso no existe.

Hacia calor, no tenian agua ni comida y no sabian adonde ir. La acalorada discusión se habia convertido en apenas una conversación. Las chicas estaban sentadas bajo una sombrilla, que sujetaba Li Bruce Long. Cada una tenia un motivo para estar alli.

Anna- no dejar que Yoh flojee, Pilika- entrenar a Horo, Jun- apoyar a su hermano menor, Tamao – descubrir por si misma la razon del extraño comportamiento de Manta.

Yoh, tu eres el lider, tu toma la decisión.

Lyserg, ¿tu que dices?

Sugiero que vayamos a Rusia.

¿Rusia?

Asi es.

Bien en ese caso, Rusia sera.

¿Pero no hace frio alla?

Estamos en verano. Yo he estado alla y en verano hace calor.- Fausto aclaro.

Creo que la integrante del equipo de Hielo era de alla.

Si, definitivamente. Se llamaba Zria.

- A lo mejor nos la encontremos en ese lugar.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7 

Pues si, decidi transferir la accion a mi pais natal. Y creo que Zria es de por alla por que su espiritu es Vodianoi. En la mitología eslava es el espiritu de los rios, lagos, estanques, mares. Todos tiene su propio Vodianoi. Tambien el (porque es un el) dirige a las sirenas, que son las almas de las mujeres ahogadas.

A Edith: Gracias por tu review, como ves me tarde menos en subir este capitulo.

A Zria: No te preocupes. Ahora voy a sacar a Zria en el fic tambien, espero no haberme equivocado de personaje.

A yo-chan1:Si se pone nervioso y tambien en el anime ella es dirige a el sin agregar "joven". Y a propósito

¿Kak dela?( ¿Como estas, literalmente¿ como van tus asuntos?)( k a´ k d e l a)


	8. Chapter 8

Se que estan hartos de leer esto, pero LO SIENTO MUCHO. No abandonare mi fic, si ya lo comenze lo voy a terminar.

DISCLAIMER: NO ME PERTENECE MANKIN.(tambien estaran hartos de leer esto)

**IRON MAIDEN COUSIN**

CAPITULO 8 

¡Deben estar locos! ¿Cómo pueden pedirnos que realicemos un robo de esa magnitud? ¿Y ademas no es un sacrilegio robar algo de un templo?

Pues... – Era obvio que Irene no esperaba esa reaccion de la normalmente dulce Jeanne.- Entiende, necesitamos esa cruz para acabar con Hao. Después la devolveremos

Creo que ella tiene razon. – Manta intervino.

Esta bien, ¿pero y si nos atrapan?

En ese caso los sacaremos de prisión. No debes preocuparte por eso.

Aunque la perspectiva de ser ladrones no es muy agradable.

Lo se. Y hay algo mas...

¿Otro robo?

No, uno de ustedes dos debe ponerse en contacto con todos los miembros de Los Protectores y decirles que la ultima batalla contra Hao acaba de empezar. Ellos ya saben que hacer. – Bien, eso es todo. Mucha suerte.- La chica colgo el telefono y penso para si:"Me pregunto si en realidad no existe otra solucion. Esto parece muy sospechoso. Es decir ¿utilizar el mismo ritual, que con gusto hubiera usado Hao en contra nuestra, para acabar con el no nos pone a su nivel? ¿Y quien hara el sacrificio? ¿El señor Aarón o quiza alguien mas? Que cruel es todo esto. No menciono a Manta, según Mosque el ha estado muy deprimido por todo lo que paso, aunque trate de disimularlo... Espero que esto se termine pronto." Irene suspiro y miro un pergamino colgado en la pared. Era muy antiguo, en el se distinguia el dibujo de un hombre bastante joven que llevaba ropas antiguas. El fundador de Los Protectores. El primer Nekoi. El mejor amigo de Hao Asakura. La chica aparto la mirada. Ella, como todos sus familiares, conocia la historia de su amistad, la traicion de Hao quien, sediento de poder, trato de convencer a su amigo (las escrituras no guardaron su nombre) para convertirlo en su aliado, pero este no acepto y juro dedicar su vida a detener al que una vez fue su amigo. Irene salio de la habitación, aun pensando sobre aquella historia tan triste y recordando a la enamorada de su antepasado, una Asakura, que persistio en averiguar la verdad sin poder creer que el joven Nekoi la habia traicionado. Cuando supo lo que realmente paso, ella tambien hizo el juramento de proteger a los Asakura y todos los involucrados de la maldad de Hao, siempre guardando el secreto.

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE MOSCU:

Wow, Moscu es una ciudad hermosa. - Yoh estaba disfrutando del viaje.

Si, y las chicas de por aquí no estan nada mal. – Ryu se comia con los ojos a las jóvenes que pasaban.

Pero la gente va muy rapido ¿no creen?- Era cierto, todas las personas se veian apresuradas de llegar a algun lado.

Me pregunto hacia donde debemos de ir.

Creo que mejor preguntamos.- Timidamente sugerio Tamao.

Disculpe...- La persona le lanzo una mirada extrañada a Horo y paso de largo.

¿¡Porque me ignoro!

Porque no habla japones. - Anna le dijo.

Pero nosotros no hablamos ruso...

Lyserg, preguntale en ingles. Seguramenre entenderan.- El chico asintió y se dirigio a una mujer que pasaba:

Excuse me, miss, ¿is there a hotel near here? ( ¿Disculpe, señorita, ¿hay un hotel cerca de aqui?)

Yes, just go straight ahead and you will see one in 5 minutes. ( solo siga derecho y vera uno en 5 minutos)

Thank you. (gracias)

You are welcome. (de nada)

Bien, solo hay que seguir derecho.

¡En marcha!

¿Yoh Asakura?- se oyo una voz desde lejos.

¿No es esa?

Si, es ella.

A lo lejos se veia a una joven mujer saludar con la mano.

- Los Grandes Espititus se apiadaron de nosotros y nos enviaron una guia.

Hola Zria, tiempo sin verte.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 8 

A Yuki-Asakura: Gracias por tu apoyo, espero te guste este capitulo.

A Loconexion: Bien, no hay tanto de donde escoger, pero Tamao me agrada. Ademas ella y Manta parecen hechos el uno para el otro.

A bere: Me halaga mucho T-T que me pidas mi opinión, y ¡me encantaria leer un fic como el tuyo! Es muy probable que crezca.

A miki: Te agradezco que sigas leyendo mi fic.


	9. Chapter 9

Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo. Lamento no poder subirlos mas rápido.

Ah, y pongo algo sobre mitolgia eslava, si no les gusta HAGANMELO SABER y TAMBIEN SI LES GUSTA, POR FAVOR. T-T ¿Bien?

DISCLAIMER: No Me Pertenece Shaman King.

**IRON MAIDEN COUSIN**

**CAPITULO 9**

¡Ai!

Yo lo se, lo se todo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

No debes estar aquí, piensa en tu familia. ¿Qué pasara con ellos?

Yo no los abandonare. Hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir, aunque nadie más lo sepa.

Pero te creerán una traidora… Como a mí.

Eso es lo de menos. No me preocupa… ¡AH!

¡AI! ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?

Yo no lo creo.

¡TU!

Me has traicionado y pagaras por eso.

Manta se despertó con un grito. Había tenido el mismo sueño durante varias noches, pero al despertar lo recordaba muy vagamente. Había una chica, joven y muy hermosa… Pero además de la imagen de la chica no se oían más que voces, la suya propia, la de la muchacha y otra, fría. Sin lugar a dudas la había oído antes, pero no sabía donde ni cuando. También estaba esa desesperación y esa rabia que lo embargaban. Y otra sensación muy extraña, la de ser dos personas. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Algo estaba claro. No era un sueño común. Parecía un recuerdo, uno muy lejano, ¿cómo de otra vida?

EN MOSCU, EN UN CAFÉ:

Vaya, menos mal que nos encontramos contigo. Estábamos bastante perdidos…

Me alegro poder serles útil.- Zria les sonrió y se dirigió a la camarera.- Devushka, pozhalusta, schot. (Señorita (literalmente joven), por favor, la cuenta.)(A/N: Para ti, yo-chan1)

Entonces, ¿hablas ruso? ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?(A/N: Pregunta tonta por cortesía de Horo-Horo)

Si Rusia es mi país natal. --°

Estamos buscando a un amigo nuestro. ¿No sabes como podríamos encontrarlo?

Si es shaman, podríamos dirigirnos a una conocida. Se llama Taia (A/N: Nombre real ruso, diminutivo de Taisia, no es uno muy común). Si ha llegado algún shaman aquí ella lo sabe. Verán, es muy perceptiva, en cuanto llega alguien con poderes espirituales, lo siente y lo anota. Además percibe el poder espiritual que tiene y si es malo o bueno.

¡Genial! Probablemente podrá ayudarnos en mas de un sentido.

¿En mas de un sentido?

Tenemos dudas sobre si es bueno o malo. Bien, no hay tiempo que perder, ¿no es así, Don Yoh?

Si.

Pero… hay un detalle. Ella cobra por sus servicios.

¿Cuánto?

Alrededor de 30000 rublos, lo que equivale a unos 1000 dólares.

¡¡¡¡MIL DOLARES!

T-T No tenemos tanto dinero.

No hay nada que perder. Sugiero que vayamos de todos modos.- Lyserg trato de calmar a todos.- Quizás haya otra forma de pagarle.

FRENTE A UNA CASA:

Que casa tan grande. ¿Es toda suya?

Claro que no. Es un edificio de departamentos.

Entremos.

Al subir hasta el ultimo piso (el 11) por las escaleras, como no funcionaba el ascensor, se encontraban agotados.

Anna (pensando)-"No seria un mal entrenamiento que Yoh subiera todos los días unas escaleras así, con peso extra. Aunque claro eso tendrá que esperar hasta que se aclare el asunto. Espero que Manta tenga una buena excusa para justificar lo que hizo."

Entre tanto Zria toco a la puerta. La muchacha que la abrió era sin duda bonita. Tenia largo pelo rubio claro (no como el de Anna, pero como el de Mari), ojos azules como estanques fríos, piel blanca. Llevaba puesto un top azul cielo con el dibujo de una patinadora artística, una mini falda azul oscuro (A/N: No se nota que a mi y a Taia nos gusta el azul ¿verdad?), tenis blancos. Traía patines para hielo blancos al hombro.

Pero emanaba frio, parecia que en cualquier momento todo a su alrededor se congelaria para siempre.

¿Zria? ¿Chto ti jochesh? (¿Zria? ¿Qué quieres?) (A/N: No es muy amable que digamos)

Znat, priezhal li v Moskvu odin chelovek. Y davai pereidem na yazik, bolee poniatniy im. (Saber, si llego a Moscu una persona. Y vamos a pasar a un idioma mas comprensible para ellos.)

¿Que persona?

¿Cómo se llamaba?

Manta Oyamada.

¿Eh?- Era miedo lo que se dibujo en el rostro de Taia.

¿Lo conoces?

¡VON! (¡Largo!)-Despues vio que no la habian entendido y grito-¡Snegurochka, posesiona estos patines!- Su espiritu acompañante era una chica joven de pelo blanco y ojos azules igual de frios que los de su ama. Iba vestida con un vestido tradicional ruso de color blanco con ornamentos azules (A/N: Es un vestido largo y con mangas, con bonitos ornamentos bordados de color, generalmente rojo, en el cuello, las mangas y el dobladillo; tiene dos cintas largas cocidas en el medio que van del pecho hasta el dobladillo en vertical. En el espacio entre las cintas suelen haber bordados.)(Snegurochka en la actualidad es conocida como la nieta del equivalente ruso de Santa Claus, el Abuelo Frio (frio es sustantivo), sin embargo tambien es el espiritu del invierno, tiene una historia muy triste por cierto. Es la hija de la Primavera, quien vive entre los humanos, se enamora de un joven que termina casandose con otra, pero al mismo tiempo aparece un guerrero. Este confiesa su amor a Snegurochka y ella termina por aceptarlo. Pero a causa de su gran amor y por haberse expuesto al sol (no lo podia hacer pero la convincio el guerrero) se derrite y su prometido muere de tristeza. SI QUIEREN SABER DETALLES, HAGANMELO SABER)

Snegurochka,¡posesiona los patines! ¡Ataque de ventisca!

Los chicos se estrellaron contra la pared opuesta y la puerta se cerro de golpe.

Parece que si lo conoce.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 9**

**Bien, ¿Cómo les parecio? Si no me explique con el vestido o si quiere saber la leyenda completa, avisenme. ¡Chao! **


	10. Chapter 10

¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Aquí llego luego de un ENORME retraso con el 10 capitulo. DISCLAIMER: mne ne prinadlezhit (no me pertenece) Shaman King.

**IRON MAIDEN COUSIN**

CAPITULO 10 

Todavia algo aturdidos, nuestros heroes estaban sentados recuperandose del ataque de Taia. El silencio fue interrumpido por Horo-Horo:

Es divina.

¿Perdon?-Todos lo miraron con sorpresa.

Es hermosa. Tan helada como la nieve de la montaña. Y maneja el hielo de forma magnifica y elegante. Creo que...

Horo-Horo, ¿estas bien?

¡ESTOY ENAMORADO!T-T

------------ (caida tipo anime)

Lo unico que nos faltaba. Que el cabeza de picos se enamorara de esta Taia.- Len parecia mas molesto que de costumbre.

Pero no estoy enamorado de la chica.

¿Eh?

Es su espiritu acompañante, Snegurochka. A propósito Zria, ¿qué sabes de esa belleza celestial?

Bien, su nombre seria como "niña de la nieve"(sneg-nieve). Se dice que hace mucho tiempo vivia una pareja de ancianos cuyo deseo mas profundo era el de tener un hijo. Un dia en invierno hicieron una muñeca de nieve. La mujer dijo:"Si tan solo esta muñeca estuviera viva, la querria como a una hija". La escucho la Primavera y la dio vida y alma. Los ancianos estaban felices. Le llamaron a su hija Snegurochka. Ella era una joven muy solitaria. Los chicos del pueblo se reian de ella, porque le tenia miedo al sol y al fuego, ya que estaba hecha de nieve. Prefiria lo mas profundo y oscuro del bosque a los campos y claros. Asi siguieron los años. Al crecer se enamoro del joven mas guapo y alegre de su aldea, pero el no se podia intersar por la huraña chica que vagaba por los bosques. Llego la primavera de sus 17 años y llego el dia de Ivan Kupala, una antigua celebración. Durante la noche se hacian juegos y diversiones, pero al llegar la mañana todas las chicas y chicos que se amaban podian casarse. Llegaba el principe con sus hombres y bendecia a los jóvenes. Snegurochka por primera vez participo en la celebración. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su amado y por eso no se dio cuenta como la miraba uno de los guerreros del principe. Al finalizar la noche empezaron a formarse las parejas y Snegurochka vio que su querido habia escogido a otra y se fue corriendo al bosque. El guerrero la siguió y vio que estaba llorando, por primera vez en su vida. Las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, pero al caer al suelo se convertían en pequeños trocitos de hielo. La consolo y le dijo que la amaba. Snegurochka se dio cuenta que lo amaba tambien, aunque tenia miedo porque sentia calor en su pecho. El joven la llevo adonde las demas parejas y justo después de que los bendicieron, salio el sol. Snegurochka se aparto de su esposo y le agradecio a su madre, la Primavera, por haberle dejado sentir lo maravilloso que era el amor y lo bonitos que se sentian los rayos del sol. Habiendo dicho esto, se derritio. Su marido murio de pena al mismo instante. Luego de haber muerto, Snegurochka se convirtió en el espiritu de la nieve y al lado de su abuelo, el Invierno, se dedico a repartir felicidad y regalos en Año Nuevo (A/N: En Rusia la fiesta principal es el Año Nuevo, no la Navidad).

Que historia tan triste, pero tan hermosa.

Pero, ¿por qué nos habra cerrado la puerta en la cara al oir el nombre de Manta?

Creo que mas bien fue porque Manta es miembro de la familia Nekoi. Y son muy famosos por asesinar a los que se cruzan en su camino. (A Anna no se le escapo que Lyserg oculto su mirada al oir estas palabras)

Si, tienes razon. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Supongo que si quieren realizar un ritual debe de ser en un lugar con historia de matanzas. Eso es lo que debemos buscar.

¿Cómo sabes eso, Tamao?

Por mis lecciones. -

¿Te enseñan como realizar rituales sangrientos?

Si.-

Vaya.. O-O(todos se apartan un paso de Tamao)

MIENTRAS CON MANTA:

Ai Asakura. La olvidada. La traidora. Cuya hermana perdio el derecho de usar el apellido Asakura para siempre. La chica de su sueño, quien tanto se parecia a ...

¡Manta!

¿Mama?¿Mannoko?¿Qué hacen aquí?

Hemos traido la daga para el ritual.

Asi que ustedes la tenian...

Estas leyendo la historia de Los Protectores, ¿verdad?

Si.

Hola, Keiko, tantos años sin vernos.

Buenas noches, tia Keiko.

Akiko y sus hijos.

Akiko era una mujer alta y era casi idéntica a su hermana Keiko, excepto que tenia pelo largo hasta la cintura y llevaba un vestido negro con una gran cruz de plata en el cuello.

Entonces estan reuniendo a toda la familia...- Murmuro Manta.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 10 

Sigo lamentando mis retrasos, pero no puedo subir capitulos mas rapido.

¡Gracias por seguir conmigo!


	11. Chapter 11

Tanto tiempo sin subir los capitulos... Espero que sigan leyendo...

DISCLAIMER: no me pertenece y ya.

CAPITULO 11 

Bien, ya deberían comenzar con la ceremonia, algunos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo en Moscu.

Según he oido, todavía no han fijado el lugar...

¿Aun no? No se apresuran para nada, ¿verdad?

Conversaciones asi se escuchaban todo el tiempo desde que la gran familia comenzo a reunirse. No todos estaban contentos con la idea de ser parte de un ritual (como la señora Keiko), pero nadie en absoluto se atrevio a rehusarse a venir. A Manta en cierto modo los Nekoi le recordaban a una familia de mafiosos, a excepcion por lo de salvar al mundo. Jamas podria haberse imaginado tantos familiares tan diferentes, desde una cantante famosa hasta un ingeniero. Todos podian escoger la profesión que mas le gustaba y, según le habia dicho su tia Akiko (quien habia resultado ser una persona muy agradable, a pesar de una obsesion con la justicia divina), los Nekoi tenian contactos en todas partes y todos los paises. Ahora mismo uno de esos contactos estaba guiando a Yoh y a sus amigos a una trampa. Pero era por su bien ¿o no? Habia que detener a Hao a toda costa y no podian permitir que nadie interfiera en el plan. Ah, que complicado era todo eso...

Manta, por fin decidieron el lugar.- El hermano de Jeanne habia llegado corriendo.

Sera en la Plaza Roja.

¿Se han vuelto locos? ¿En el centro de la ciudad?

Yo tampoco entendi muy bien como, pero todo ya esta arreglado. Sera dentro de una semana, asi que preparate. Recuerda que tienes un papel importante en todo esto.

Si...

EN OTRO LUGAR DE MOSCU:

Oigan, chicos.

¿Pasa algo Liserg?

Si, es que creo que deberíamos investigar mas a fondo estos callejones. (Los jóvenes se encontraban en una parte no muy lujosa de Moscu y Zria habia vuelto a su casa, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde. Invito a los chicos, pero Anna rechazo la oferta diciendo que seria mejor entrenamiento dormir en la calle) Es decir, si estamos buscando la sede de una enorme organización quiza este es el mejor lugar para esconder una, ¿no creen?

Es una buena idea.

Entonces, ¿porque no nos separamos y revisamos todas estas casas abandonadas? Asi seria mucho mas rapido.- Lyserg parecia haber planeado esa conversación de antemano ¿o tal vez solo fue la imaginación de Anna?

Los chicos se separaron (Anna fue con Yoh, Pilika con Horo-Horo, Jun con Len y Tamao con Lyserg) y entraron a distintos callejones y calles.

CON LYSERG Y TAMAO:

Este lugar no me agrada y Conchi y Ponchi ya escaparon. Digame, joven Lyserg, ¿por qué se detuvo?

Tamao, permiteme explicarte todo.- Al oir esta voz Tamao se paralizo sin poder decir una sola palabra.- Lyserg trabaja con nosotros, pero las cosas no son lo que parecen. Tu tambien estas mas involucrada de lo que crees...

¡MANTA!- Tamao se dio la vuelta y le sorprendio ver los cambios en el muchacho. Habia crecido bastante, era como de la estatura de Len sin el pico y llevaba una playera negra con la letra P en rojo junto con unos jeans de color negro. Tambien cambio su corte de pelo. Se veia hasta guapo.

Si- El joven no estaba muy comodo con la situación.- Veras, eeh, ¿has tenido sueños extraños últimamente, ¿verdad?

Si, p-pero yo...

Tanto tu como yo somos...

UNOS 20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS: (A/N: Me van a matar por esto, pero quiero seguir un poco mas con el suspenso. Si, soy mala, muy mala...)

- Dices que el joven Yoh y los demas no saldran lastimados.

Seguramente, no.

No puedo creerlo, entonces todo dependera de nosotros dos. Esto es tan difícil de asimilar. Y Hao... Espero que todo salga bien.

Yo tambien Tamao, creeme.

HACE UNOS 20 MINUTOS CON CHOCOLOVE:

Vaya que es una casa tenebrosa, ¿no crees Mic? ¿Mic?

Si buscabas a tu jaguar aquí lo tengo.- Un muchacho salio de las sombras sujetando una especie de tablilla.

¡MIC!¿Quién eres tu y porque encerraste a mi espiritu, pues?

Yo soy Jake Nekoi.- Era un muchacho de unos 10 años mas o menos de pelo negro y corto, ojos verdes y llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla sobre una playera igual a la de Manta y unos pantalones deportivos.- Y lamento decirte que tu eres presa facil, deberias poner mas atención cuando buscas a los mejores asesinos del mundo. – Detrás de el aparecio un espiritu con cara de maniático y un hacha en la mano.- Este es mi espiritu acompañante, cuando seguia vivo mutilo y mato a mas de 25 personas con ese hacha. Todos ellos eran comediantes. El odiaba los chistes. Según me han dicho, tu tambien eres uno de ellos, ¿mala suerte o quiza ironia del destino?

O-O Ay no. ¿Por qué a mi? – A Chocolove le habia asustado bastante el sujeto, ya que todo eso lo dijo con un tono calmado y una sonrisa agradable en el rostro.

Mad, ¡ATACALO CON TU HACHA!

Aaah!

FIN DEL CAPITULO 11 

¿Como estuvo? Espero lo lean, y diganme su opinon. Gracias.


	12. Chapter 12

Y aquí vamos otra vez después de un par de meses! Estoy algo ocupada y lamento no poder subir capítulos mas rápido!

IRON MAIDEN COUSIN 

**Capitulo 12**

Aah!

Justo antes que Chocolove fuera cortado en dos por el loco con el hacha, el atacante se detuvo y Jake se hecho a reír.

¡Caíste!

¿Perdon?- Entonces Chocolove noto que el espiritu tomo otra forma: ¿la de un payaso?

¿No te parecio gracioso? ¡Y tu cara! Mis amigos ya dejaron de caer en mis bromas, asi que es divertido poder asustar a alguien de vez en cuando...

¡Casi me matas del susto! ¡Crei que iba a morir, idiota!

Y Manta me dijo que tenias sentido del humor...- Ahora su expresión era la de aburrimiento.- Si no te quieres reir de mis bromas, sera mejor que haga lo que vine a hacer. ¡Clown King, en la pelota!- Su objeto de posesion era una gran bola roja con lunares morados.

¿Acaso piensas matarme?- A Chocolove le estaba molestando mucho este sujeto con su rara actitud. Ademas, se creia el mas gracioso del mundo y ese titulo debia de ser suyo...

No lo se. Veamos que me dijo la comandante Irene.- Su espiritu tomo forma de Irene vestida con traje militar y con megáfono en la mano. "Esta quien es?"-penso Chocolove.- La Irene militar se llevo el micrófono a la boca y grito, dejando a Choco aturdido con el volumen: Soldado Jake, sus ordenes son las de esperar a un amigo de Yoh Asakura en la casa abandonada # 3 y cuando llegue despojarlo de su espiritu y traerlo aqui con vida. Esta CLARO?

Como ves no te matare, tienes suerte.- Chocolove estaba muy confundido por el sentido de humor que tenia este chico.

Clown King, técnica del acróbata!

Antes que Chocolove pudiera reaccionar, el espiritu tomo forma de un acróbata con una cuerda en la mano, salto sobre el y lo enredo en unos segundos.

Listo. ¿Verdad que fue facil, Clown King?

¡Oye tu, suéltame y devuélveme a mi espiritu acompañante ahora mismo!

Dejame ver, dejame ver... Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso. La comandante Irene me va a matar.- Tenia una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro.- Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que tu muerte no sera demasiado lenta y dolorosa...

O-O ¿Eh?

Solo era broma... Clown King, vamonos, la comandante Irene cocina hoy, asi que todavía tenemos que comprar unas hamburguesas. ¿Tu no quieres una?

------------ ¡Cual es tu problema! Estas mas loco que cualquier otro loco!- Chocolove estaba fuera de si.

Bien, si no quieres por mi esta bien. Ahora vamonos.

CON IRENE Y AARÓN:

Pobre chico, cualquiera que tenga que lidiar con Jake por mas de 5 minutos esta en graves problemas...

Si. Sabes Irene, al principio lo mande a la Antartida y los demas agentes que teniamos ahí lo enviaron de vuelta en una caja alegando que al menos aquí era posible evitarlo...

Eso creen ellos. Me tiene mas que harta llamándome comandante Irene a todas horas. Al menos a usted le tiene algo de respeto.

Aunque no es de extrañarse por lo que paso.

¿Y que fue lo que paso?

Hao reencarno en el por unas horas. Mato a toda su familia, nos costo mucho trabajo convencerlo de que no fue su culpa... Fue horrible.

Pero por unas horas? El puede hacer eso tambien...

No te preocupes. Todo saldra bien, como dice Yoh Asakura.

CON HORO-HORO Y PILIKA:

Vaya Pilka, ¿no te parece que es un lugar horripilante?

Claro que ¡AAAH!

¡PILIKA!

La chica forcejeaba, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de un hombre. Era alto, tenia pelo grisáceo (no canoso pero grisáceo), llevaba un elegante traje blanco.

¡Sueltala, tu!

Para tu información, soy Gerard Celest, no tu. Supongo que conoces a mi hija, la doncella de hierro.

¿Cómo que la doncella de hierro?

Jeanne-Marie Celest, si. Ahora suelta tus armas.- Apreto el cuello de la jovencita mas fuerte.- Vamos, mas rapido.

No le hagas daño.- Horo penso: Y que hago ahora? No tengo ninguna garantia de que en cuanto tire los objetos de posesion, el mate a mi hermana y luego a mi.

Sigo esperando.

Esta bien.- Horo tiro el snowboard al suelo y lo empujo lejos. De pronto escucho algo. Gerard Nekoi volteo la cabeza tambien y en ese mismo momento fue golpeado por ¿una lanza de hielo? Pilka se zafo y se aparto rapidamente. Taia estaba en la puerta y Snegurochka a un lado.

- Es esa diosa del hielo otra vez.

Ei, vcio v poriadke? (ei todo esta bien?)

Perdon, ¿que dijiste?

Ah, kazhetsa, on ne govorit porusski.(ah parece que el no habla ruso).

Niet, ne govorit.- Pilika se dirigio a la joven ¿en ruso?

¡HABLAS RUSO!

Bien, Hokkaido es bastante aburrido.

Pora idti.(es tiempo de irnos)

Si, vamonos antes que llegue alguien mas.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 12**

Bien, Chocolove fue capturado por los Nekoi y Horo se salvo. ¿Qué pasara ahora?


	13. Chapter 13

¡Y ya estoy de regreso! Me disculpo con todos mis lectores nuevamente por mis retrasos, pero tenia mis examenes. Ahora que se terminaron puedo continuar mas rapido.

CAPITULO 13 

Taia iba adelante, mientras que Horo-Horo y Pilika apenas le seguían el paso. De pronto la muchacha se detuvo y les indico que se ocultaran tras una cabina de telefono. Enseguida vieron porque: una joven de pelo café salio de uno de los edificios abandonados. La chica hizo señas a una camioneta parada mas adelante. Esta se acerco. Tres hombres con uniforme de obreros bajaron, entraron al edificio y casi enseguida salieron cargando a Len y Jun. Horo queria ayudarles, pero su hermana lo sujeto. Asi que, sintiéndose un completo inútil, solo se quedo observando hasta que la camioneta se fue. Entonces exploto:

¿Por qué demonios no me dejaron ayudarles?

Len perdio la batalla, ¿acaso crees que tu ganarias?

Bien, ya entendi. ¿Y ahora que?

Na Krasnuiu Ploshad´. (A la Plaza Roja)

Zachem? (¿Para que?)

No les entendi nadita. T-T

Dice que tenemos que ir a la Plaza Roja.- Al ver la cara de "que?" de su hermano, suspiro y dijo- Es el centro de Moscu. Alla esta el Kremlin.

Ah. Ya veo. ¿Y para que vamos a ir a ese lugar?

Taia dice que la concentración de energia espiritual es muy grande, por eso piensa que podremos encontrar pistas de lo que traman alla.

Entonces vamos.

CON YOH Y ANNA:

¿Lo sentiste, Yoh?

¿Qué cosa?

Que los demas tienen problemas.

No, la verdad, no. Ojala que esten bien.- En ese momento a Yoh le llamo la atención un libro que estaba en la mesa y se acerco a verlo, dándole a Anna la espalda. Cuando volteo ella ya no estaba.

¿Anna? ¿ANNA?

Hola, Yoh.

¿Lyserg? ¿Pero, donde esta Tamao?

No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien ¿verdad?- Lyserg sonrio, pero habia algo inquietante en esa sonrisa. Entonces Yoh se dio cuenta de que Amidamaru tampoco estaba. Sintio que no podia mantenerse en pie, vio que tenia una aguja clavada en el brazo y perdio el conocimiento.

Gracias, Katerina.- El fantasma de una mujer salio del libro que estaba en la mesa. El libro era un diario, el diario de la autoproclamada "Koroleva yadov" (La reina de los venenos), una asesina del siglo XVIII olvidada en estos tiempos y una de los muchos espiritus al servicio de los Nekoi.

No es nada. Debe de despertar en unas 5 o 6 horas, si no es alérgico, claro.

¿Y si es alérgico?

Entonces volvera en si siendo un fantasma. -

U-U º Debiste habernoslo dicho antes.

Se me olvido. Lo siento.

CON MANTA:

¿Y bien, Irene? ¿Cómo salio todo?

El unico que no esta aquí es Horokeu Usui.

¿Horo-Horo? No me lo esperaba. ¿Acaso el padre de Jeanne perdio? Sin embargo el señor Aarón dijo que nuestras estrategias eran infalibles.

Alguien le ayudo, pero no sabemos quien. Nadie lo vio.

Ya veo.- Manta penso que podria haber muchos inconvenientes ahora. Lo mas lógico seria que Hao se posecionara de Horo-Horo, ya que era el unico ahora que no estaba bajo la protección (mejor dicho, vigilancia) de los Nekoi. Trato de olvidarse de eso por ahora y se dirigio a Tamao:

¿Cómo te sientes?

Confundida, muy confundida. Aunque lo que me dijiste me ayudo a entender algunas cosas.

¿Cómo cuales?

Como porque pase casi toda mi vida con los Asakura. Antes siempre me preguntaba en donde estaba mi familia. Y ahora lo se. Ellos son mi familia tambien. Soy descendiente de Ai Asakura, la hermana Hao, quien lo detuvo la primera vez, con la ayuda del mejor amigo de su hermano.

Por otro lado los Nekoi tambien son tu familia.

Dime, cambiando de tema, ¿qué piensas sobre el amor que Ai compartia..? Es decir, si tu y yo somos reencarnaciones ademas de descendientes, ¿no deberíamos..?- Era obvio que Manta se habia estado armando de valor para sacar el tema por mucho tiempo y ahora estaba arripintiendose de haberlo hecho.

- Nolosedeveraslosiento,nohabiapensadoenesolosientotengoqueirme(todo lo dice muy rapido, casi incomprensible por la pena y sale corriendo). Estaban en un avion, asi que no habia muchos lugares a donde ir. Cuando Tamao se dio cuenta de este hecho, se encontro corriendo histericamente de un lado para otro hasta que entro en el baño. Los demas se quedaron sentados y al parecer todavía no acababan de asimilar lo ocurrido por la rapidez con la que sucedió. Irene se hecho a reir rompiendo el silencio:

Muy bien hecho, Romeo.- Todos los demas se unieron a la risa y comenzaron a bromear sobre lo ocurrido.

Manta no soporto las burlas de su "tacto" y la forma tan "sutil" de haber sacado a relucir un tema tan delicado:

Ya cállense.

FIN 

Y es todo por ahora. Medio raro el capitulo ¿no les parecio? Cambiando de tema, lamentablemente, no puedo enseñar ruso, ya que es un idioma muy complicado y tanto la gramatica como la fonética son difíciles. Lo siento y lo mejor que puedo hacer es poner unas cuantas frases. Espero que lo entiendan.


	14. Chapter 14

Y despues de otro de mis magistrales retrasos regreso con el capitulo numero 14. ¿Podran Horo-Horo, Pilika y Taia encontrar a los Nekoi sin ser poseídos por Hao¿Qué paso con los demas¿Llegara el probablemente esperado enfrentamiento entre Yoh y Manta¿Esta alguien leyendo esto?

IRON MAIDEN COUSIN CAPITULO 14 (INTERLUDIO) 

Yoh abrio los ojos. Por un momento no pudo recordar nada, hasta que alguien dijo: "Vaya, hasta que despiertas".

- ¿Chocolove¿Chicos?

- Si, exactamente. Para no entrar en detalles, todos fuimos derrotados por los Nekoi. Parece que los que lograron escapar fueron Horo, Lyserg, Pilika y Tamao. Lo que si me gustaria saber es como.

- Lyserg nos traiciono.- Anna, como siempre, fue directa.

- ¿A que se refiere, doña Anna? – Ryu parecia tener esperanza todavía.

- Si, es cierto. Parece que trabaja para ellos. – Hubo una larga pausa. Yoh la interrumpio preguntando donde estaban los espiritus.

- Ni idea. Aparentemente ellos utilizan tablillas mortuorias para mantenerlos encerrados.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes saben que exactamente quie... – Tamao se escurrio en la habitación, apenada y triste.

- ¿TAMAO? – Hasta Len se unio al coro de voces.

- Y-yo l-l-lo siento much-cho, es que...que ustedes...yo lo lamento..no entienden.- Al ver las caras atonitas, ella tomo una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de calmarse. La unica persona con la que se sentia mas o menos comoda hablando era Manta y la presencia de Yoh y Anna todavía la ponia nerviosa. – Esto es mas complicado de lo que parece... no son..somos lo que todos creen y esto es por el bien de todos. Y ya tengo que irme. – Salio de la habitación igual de rapido y silencioso que entro.

- Lo unico que entendi...es que todo esto es muy raro.

- Aha. Que inteligente, Ryu.

- Ya cállense, hay que encontrar una manera de salir.

- Ehm¿alguien tiene una horquilla de pelo?

EN OTRA PARTE DEL CUARTEL:

- Me parece que cometiste un gran error, hermosa.

- ¿J-joven Jake?

- Nada de joven, Tammy. Solo Jake. – El chico estaba poniendo a Tamao muy nerviosa, ya que su tono era muy...sugestivo.

- O-O "¿Tammy?"- No se de que me habla, joven Jake.

- Vamos, Tamara (OO"¿Tamara?"). Si a lo que me refiero es a tu pequeño _promenade _hasta la celda y de regreso.

- Ya basta. Le ruego que me deje en paz, no se de lo que habla. – Tamao rapidamente se dio vuelta y se fue caminando.

- Ha. No entiendo, porque nadie se rie de mis bromas. Hasta parece que la ofendi... – La actitud descarada de Jake dio lugar a una confusión. – Que difícil es ser gracioso.

- Jua, jua, jua.- Conchi y Ponchi se reian a lo lejos.

- Solo a ellos les gustan mis bromas. ¡Que suerte la mia!

CON LOS USUI Y TAIA:

- Ah.. esperen..me..estoy..agotado. – Horo iba unos 10 metros detrás de las energéticas chicas que parecian haberse llevado de maravilla.

- Toropis´. (Apresurate) – Fue la unica y muy seca respuesta que recibio de Taia quien apenas se digno a voltear la cabeza.

- ¿Pero, porque no tomamos un taxi, un bus ¿algo? Por favor, se los ruego tengo hambre, estoy agotado, necesito sentarme. Si en Norteamérica no caminamos tanto. – Se interrumpio a si mismo a ver que las jóvenes estaban ignorándolo olímpicamente. – Ya para que me molesto... Oigan¿pero cuanto mas tendremos que caminar?

CON LYSERG, IRENE, JEANNE Y MANTA:

- ¿Alguien sabe lo que estamos haciendo?

- Este tipo de pasatiempos debe de ser un pecado.

- Si usted lo dice, Docella.

- Oye, tu, deja de estar espiando mis...

- YA BASTA DE HABLAR. ¿ESTAMOS JUGANDO PÓQUER O QUE?

- Eso no sono bien...

FIN 

Es un capitulo muy corto, solo para recuperar practica. Pero la historia sigue. Y conociendome a mi, va a seguir un BUEN rato. READ & REVIEW, se los pido por favor. --


	15. Chapter 15

¿Cómo estan? Ha pasado tiempo, pero regreso con la historia. Bien, sin mas palabras:

IRON MAIDEN COUSIN 

**CAPITULO 15**

Vamos, chicos, con mas fuerza.

No sirve de nada, la puerta es de metal. – Fausto afirmo, apartándose de la puerta que trataron de deribar. – No gastemos nuestra energia en algo inútil.

Tienes razon.

Parece que el cabeza de puercoespín es nuestra unica esperanza. – Hubo una larga y desanimada pausa.

Estamos perdidos. – Ryu se veia deprimido.

Vamos, hay que confiar en Horo-Horo. – Yoh, como siempre, fue optimista. – Todo se solucionara.

Mas le vale darse prisa. – Anna golpeo la pared con fuerza y todos se sobresaltaron.

CON EL DUO DINAMICO Y HORO:

¿Ya llegamos? Wow, que bonito.

Si, ¿verdad, hermano? – Pilika se dio la vuelta, pero al ver que su hermano admiraba un kiosko de comida, solo suspiro.

Stranno. (Extraño) Nikogo.(No hay Nadie)

¿Eh?

Dice que le parece extraño que no ha... Hermano, ¿qué haces? – Horo-Horo la jalo hacia un lado, a los arbustos. Taia los siguio rapidamente.

Mira. – Horo, quien ya cambio a modo de batalla, señalo una multitud que se acercaba.

¿No son esos Manta, Tamao y Lyserg?

¿Tamao y Lyserg? Es verdad. Pero no parece que son prisioneros.

Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿no fue Lyserg quien sugirió separarnos y entrar en los edificios?

Si... No puedo creer que el nos haya traicionado de nuevo. Y Tamao... Jamas hubiera pensado que...

La Doncella de Hierro esta con ellos.

Mnogo, ij slishkom mnogo. Ne ponimayu, kak im dali ostatsia zdes odnim. (Demasiados, son demasiados. No entiendo, como les dejaron quedarse aquí solos.)

Son muchos, ¿acaso todos tienen poderes shamanicos? – Taia, al oir la ultima palabra, entendio la pregunta, y asintió.

¿Qué hacemos?

Vamos a buscar a los demas. Si todos o al menos la mayoria estan aquí y van a estarlo por un tiempo podremos rescatar a los demas.

Tienes razon, hermano. Pero, no sabemos donde estan.

Preguntale a Taia si puede localizarlos.- Pilika lo hizo y al escuchar la respuesta, dijo:

Solo si le describes con detalle los poderes espirituales de Anna, dice que ella tiene poderes inusuales.

Esta bien. Ahora debemos irnos. – Los tres se retiraron sigilosamente en dirección contraria a la que se dirigían los Nekoi.

HACE ALGUN TIEMPO, CON MANTA Y TAMAO:

La chica pelirosada estaba probándose un kimono viejo, de varios cientos de años de antigüedad. Estaba hecho de seda blanca con flores de sakura (cerezo japones) bordadas.

Habia pertenecido a Ai Asakura, fue el traje que llevo tanto el dia de su boda, como el dia que renuncio finalmente a su familia.

Te ves hermosa asi. Me parece que es perfecto para ti. – Tamao se sobresalto pero se tranquilizo al darse cuenta que era Manta el que habia entrado a la habitación. – Pero todavía te faltan unos detalles. – Le paso una cajita de piedra con grabados de jerolificos. Tamao la abrio. Dentro estaban unos palitos, de agata rosada, para el pelo, y un brazalete de bronce con incrustaciones de amatista.

Que bonito. Tambien eran de Ai, ¿verdad?

Si... Los encontre en el deposito y me parecio que irian bien con el traje.

Te lo agradezco mucho. Dime, ¿la ceremonia va a ser hoy?

No, hoy seran nada mas los preparativos. La ceremonia comenzara mañana a la hora del lobo, las tres de la mañana.

Ya veo. – Tamao termino de arreglarse el cabello y tomo el brazalete. - ¿Ya te explicaron de que se trata?

No, todavía no. Aunque...

¿Qué sucede?

Hay algo que de verdad no me gusta de todo esto. No se lo que es, pero... Creo que algo no esta bien, es decir, no tiene mucho sentido que en varios siglos nadie, aparte de los Nekoi se haya dado cuenta de las multiples reencarnaciones de Hao. Ademas, hay otra cosa que no me explico...

No sera que... Que te preocupe que lo que ocurrio hace todos esos años vuelva a repetirse.

Exactamente. No quiero eso.

Pero que Hao haya asesinado a Ai aquel dia no significa que tiene que ocurrir lo mismo ahora.

Lo que me preocupa es que no sabemos quien es Hao en estos momentos. Solo podemos descartarnos a nosotros dos y a Yoh. Los demas estan bajo sospecha.

Tienes razon. La verdad... Jake se porto muy extraño ayer conmigo.

Ah, es cierto, por poco se me olvido decirte. Cualquiera que haya sido su conversación ayer, fue una broma.

¿Eh? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Jake tiene un sentido de humor bastante extraño...

Ya lo creo. Es un alivio. – Tamao se dio la vuelta y sonrio timidamente. - ¿Se ve mejor?

Luces encantadora. Si Ai era como tu no me sorprende para nada que...

¿Qué?

No, nada. – "... que tanto Hao como mi yo pasado estuviéramos enamorados de ti".

Irene entro al cuarto:

Es hora de ponernos en marcha. Te queda muy bien esa ropa, Tamao.

Gracias, señorita.

Andando.

Manta dejo que las dos chicas se adelantaran y luego suspiro melancólicamente. "¿Ñeque estoy pensando? Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Yoh, desde que era pequeña. Ella y yo solo podemos ser amigos, nada mas". Y salio de la habitación tambien.

¿Qué les parecio? Ojala les haya gustado. Gracias por seguir conmigo y espero sus honestas opiniones. Hasta la proxima.


	16. Chapter 16

¿Cómo estan? Ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero el fic sigue adelante. Como regalo retrasado de Año Nuevo, ya que esta es la fiesta mas importante en mi pais. La Navidad, por cierto, se celebra el 7 de enero... Pero seguimos con la historia.

IRON MAIDEN COUSIN CAPITULO 16 

Horo-Horo, de nuevo, estaba muy por detrás de sus dos compañeras. Aunque el que Snegurochka estaba al lado de Taia ayudaba bastante. Ellos esperaron a que los Nekoi pasaron por una de las entradas que guiaban a la plaza. Su objetivo era Lobnoie mesto – el lugar donde durante siglos se anunciaban las ejecuciones a punto de ocurrir (solo la gente mas importante e peligrosa), asi como los mandatos del tzar. Tambien era costumbre mostrar al heredero al trono cuando cumplia 16 desde ahí. Después que el ultimo miembro desapareciera de vista, los tres salieron con cuidado de su escondite y Taia consiguió localizar a Anna. Siguiendo el rastro espiritual corrieron durante bastante tiempo hasta llegar a un enorme y moderno edificio. La placa anunciaba: "Decorations and Designs "Neko"".

Zdes. (Aquí)

Unos cinco guardias vigilaban fuera y otros tres en el vestíbulo. Probablemente habia mas alla, tambien debia de haber otros en los demas pisos. "Demasiados para una corporación dedicada al diseño" – penso Pilika.

¿Tienen sugerencias de cómo entrara, chicas?

Hermano, ¿qué te parece, si nosotras los distraemos, podras entrar y sacar a los demas?

Claro. – Pilika le explico el plan a Taia. Ella asintió y le señalo a Horo-Horo el penultimo piso y dijo "Anna". Hasta Horo entendio eso.

Hermano, esperaras hasta que los distraigamos y entraras. Trata de salir lo mas pronto posible, pero que ni se te ocurra volver solo.

Pero ¿estaran bien ustedes?

Lo peor que puede pasar es que nos arresten. No es tan grave. Asi que adelante.

Las dos chicas, tomadas del brazo como las mejores amigas, comenzaron a andar alegremente hacia el edificio, charlando de forma animada. Taia advirtió que ninguno de los guardias tenia poderes. Pasando un poco mas alla de la entrada del edificio, pero todavía en el campo de vision de los guardias, Pilika se detuvo, abrio los ojos y comenzo a bajar al suelo lentamente. Abria y cerraba la boca como sin poder respirar. Taia empezo a gritar algo en ruso y a correr alrededor de la chica, quien aparentaba estar inconciente. "Vaya, Pili si que es buena actriz". Los guardias se acercaron de prisa. Taia les explicaba algo mientras uno se quitaba la chaqueta y la acomodaba debajo de la cabeza de Pilika. Esta no se movio. Entonces Snegurochka le guiño un ojo a Horo-Horo y le indico que entrara ahora. Asi lo hizo. Antes de entrar en el elevador, que por suerte estaba vacio, volteo. Un monton de gente rodeaba a su hermana, mientras Taia seguia tratando de explicar lo sucedido a quien quisiera oirla. "Bien, ya estoy en territorio enemigo. Ahora no se puede hacer mas que avanzar." Entro al elevador y la puerta se cerro lentamente. Presiono el boton que decia 19 y comenzo a subir. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, menos para el encuentro que tendría en el piso 19... Pero todavía no sabia eso, ¿verdad?

CON LA FAMILIA NEKOI EN LA PLAZA ROJA:

Todos los presentes en la Plaza estaban trabajando. Algunos dibujaban símbolos con pintura en el suelo, copiándolos de libros antiguos, otros encendian cientos y cientos de velas y las colocaban alrededor formando complicadas figuras. Jeanne, Manta, Irene, Lyserg y Tamao se preparaban para asesinar a Hao, quienquiera que fuese esta vez. Sin embargo esta debia ser su derrota definitiva. El ritual que planeaban realizar era antiguo y los primeros que trataron de llevarlo a cabo fueron los "fundadores" de la organización. Ai Asakura, el primer amor de Hao, y la prometida de Manshi Nekoi.

Manshi Nekoi fue durante largo tiempo un amigo cercano de Yohken Asakura, el que derroto a Hao la primera vez. Sin embargo, su prometida Ai, ya que Hao estuvo enamorado de ella y el mismo se lo conto, ofreciéndole lo mismo, tuvo la buena (¿o terrible?) suerte de descubrir que el se puso un hechizo. Este debia hacer que entre sus propias reencarnaciones (en su cuerpo) podia apoderarse a su voluntad de otras personas. Pero una vez que hubiese elegido su cuerpo, no podria utilizar ningun otro, hasta que ese muriera. Sin embargo, si abandonaba el cuerpo voluntariamente, ya no podia volver a posesionarse de el. Ai rehuso y consiguió escapar esa vez, utilizando sus poderes espirituales. Varios años después, poco antes de la primera muerte de Hao, pero después del nacimiento de una hija suya y de Manshi, fue asesinada. Cuando descbrio sobre el hechizo inmediatamente trato de avisar a sus familiares, sin embargo en ese entonces ellos confiaban en Hao y sus advertencias fueron ignoradas. El unico que confio en ella fue Manshi.

Viendo que ni siquiera Yohken (con una tendencia a confiar en todos hasta el final) les creia, Manshi tomo la decisión de acabar con Hao utilizando las debilidades del hechizo. Ai lo seguio, ganándose fama de traidora, y haciendo que su hermana tuviera que cambiar el nombre Asakura por Tamamura y no poder cambiarlo de nuevo. Tambien se vio obligada a servir a sus familiares, asi como harian sus descendientes.

Después de larga búsqueda, la pareja consiguió encontrar el pergamino con el ritual para detener el hechizo, pero Hao asesino a Ai y casi asesina a Manshi. En ese momento trataban de practicar el ritual, aplicándolo para cuando la persona todavía no estuviese muerta. Luego Hao trajo el pergamino con los Asakura, alegando que Manshi mato a Ai y trato de acabar con el tambien. Poco tiempo después Yohken Asakura descubrio los planes de Hao de acabar con la humanidad y lo detuvo. Sin embargo, el hechizo que Hao realizo seguia siendo un misterio para todos, a excepcion de Manshi quien seguia determinado a acabar con Hao. Pero el no podria llevar eso a cabo. El ritual establecia claramente que solo las personas que lo comenzaran podrían terminarlo. Ai estaba muerta y el malherido, por eso para terminar lo que empezaron, debian esperar hasta que reencarnaran. Manshi no estaba dispuesto a permitir que mientras, durante los siglos que puedan pasar entre esta vida y su proxima reencarnación, Hao causara muertes y destruccion. El resto de su vida lo dedico a enseñarle a su hijo y nietos. La historia y el deber pasaban de generación en generacion y cada miembro trataba de agregar su experiencia. Finalmente los Nekoi conocían las técnicas, la personalidad y casi todo lo que habia que saber sobre Hao. Demasiadas tragedias ocurrieron durante los cientos de años mientras la familia esperaba pacientemente que Manshi y Ai volvieran a la Tierra. Muchos de su familia murieron en batallas contra Hao, muchos peleando contra los Asakura... La soledad y el odio los acompañaron por tanto tiempo. Ahora era la oportunidad de tomar venganza y realizar por fin para lo que se habian preparado durante varios siglos. Hao Asakura no viviria de esta noche ni en su cuerpo ni en ningun otro... De eso se asegurarian todos los reunidos ese dia en la bella Plaza Roja.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 16 

Bien, la historia de los Nekoi esta aquí, pero todavía quedan muchas preguntas por resolver: ¿De quién se apodero Hao? ¿Con quien se encontrara Horo-Horo? ¿Cómo terminara esta historia? No se pierdan los próximos capitulos de: Iron Maiden Cousin. Ah, y no olviden dejar sus opiniones. Hasta el siguente encuentro...


	17. Chapter 17

¡Hola! Espero ansiosamente sus reviews, si es que les gusta mi historia. Reviews motivan a escribir. Gracias de antemano y seguimos con la historia.

IRON MAIDEN COUSIN 

**CAPITULO 17**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso 19 y Horo-Horo se encontro mirando un rostro palido, rodeado por cabello rubio peinado en una trenza. Los ojos azules lo miraban con bastante indiferencia. A excepción de la trenza y de los jeans y la playera negra con una tetrica muñeca bordada que llevaba, la joven se veia exactamente igual a como la recordaba. La chica saco una daga de su manga antes que Horo-Horo pudiera reaccionar, y sin decir palabra ni cambiar su expresión, se hecho hacia delante y en pocos instantes Horo estaba en el suelo, mientras Mari estaba sentada sobre su espalda con la daga amenazando su cuello. "Mari quiere saber que hace aquí uno de los amigos de Yoh. ¿Estaba espiando a Mari?" "¡Ya sabia que los hombres de Hao debian de estar involucrados en esto! ¿Mari, digo, tu trabajas con los Nekoi?" Sin embargo, el rostro de Mari reflejo sorpresa.

¿A que se refiere el amigo de Yoh? Mari no comprende. Mari esta aquí para evitar que los Nekoi acaben algo que perjudicaria al señor Hao. – Añadio como para si en voz baja: "Ya que a los demas no les importa el señor".

¿Cómo que algo para perjudicar a Hao? Es imposible, porque hari... – Horo-Horo se interrumpio. Los Nekoi estaban en contra de Hao, según decia Mari. Ella parecia estar bastante segura de lo que decia. ¿No habia oido Horo acaso que los shamanes que practican vudu, como lo hacia Mari, podian obtener respuestas veridicas de espiritus que invocaban? Era un procedimiento complicado, pero una devota servidora como Mari podria realizarlo para descubrir si podia ayudar a su amo en algo. ¿Correcto? Correcto. Entonces, si los Nekoi estaban en contra de Hao y planeaban algo que lo perjudicaria, Lyserg y la Doncella Jeanne serian los primeros para ayudar. Y si asi era Manta tenia razones para hacer lo que hizo. Asi que lo mas probable era que por algun motivo tuviera que mantener a Yoh y a sus amigos alejados. Después de todo Yoh era la segunda mitad de Hao, tal vez podria lo que afectara a Hao afectaria a Yoh tambien. Y Tamao habia estado enamorada de Yoh desde siempre, ¿no querria protegerlo? ¡Por supuesto que si!

La cadena de razonamiento parecia tan perfecta que ni siquiera Len podria encontrarle errores. Pero ahora debia hacer algo con Mari. No podia hacer la posesion de objetos, ni siquiera la fusion de almas por un símbolo que ella habia grabado en el suelo con la daga, mientras el estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. El no podia utilizar sus poderes pero Mari si, y Chuck estaba justo alli apuntándole con una pistola para que su ama pudiese levantarse de la espalda de Horo-Horo. Debia encontrar la manera de salir de ese aprieto lo mas pronto posible. Marion era peligrosa, y sin sus poderes, ¿cómo podria enfrentarla?

La Plaza Roja estaba casi lista para elritual y no habia nadie que no debiera de estar ahí.. Todos los que trabajaban en el Kremlin, desde los guias turísticos y los guardias y hasta los funcionarios de gobierno que estaban en varios kilómetros a la redonda, estaban dormidos. Cuando una persona se acercaba a esa zona comenzaba a sentirse tan cansada que daban la vuelta inmediatamente. Personas sin poderes shamanicos, claro esta.

En la Plaza habia cientos de velas encendidas, que formaban un pentagrama inverso. Símbolos de distintas religiones llenaban el suelo y formaban un pentagrama aun mas grande alrededor del primero. Manta y Tamao estaban en el centro, frente a un símbolo especialmente complicado, creado por runas druidas entrelazadas entre si. Un pedazo de tela viejo, de cientos de años de antigüedad yacia sobre aquel símbolo. Sobre la tela habia una mancha color café. El pedazo era de un traje que era de Hao, la sangre era suya tambien. Manta saco una pequeña caja de alguna especie de metal y la abrio. Una llama del Espiritu de Fuego era lo que habia dentro. La hecho sobre la tela y esta comenzo a arder con flamas de color purpura. Ahora ya no podia haber vuelta atrás. El ritual habia dado inicio después de siglos de espera. Dentro de poco el alma de Hao Asakura dejaria el mundo de los humanos para siempre...

**FIN**

Bastante corto, ya se, pero el siguente sera mas largo. Si siguen leyendo, ¡gracias! Ya no falta demasiado para el final. Hasta la proxima.


End file.
